Digital audio players are pervasive devices that allow users to listen to music from stored databases of audio files. More and more people are using their computers, portable media players, and hard drive-based audio playback systems exclusively for listening to music, and very commonly on random play or in groups of similar songs from similar artists and albums. However, current methods of automatic audio selection lack the humanistic playback qualities of their organic human disc jockey predecessors. Unfortunately, the skilled radio jock that knows what songs blend well with each other has been removed from the every day playback chain. In addition, the concept of playing an album from start to finish and the telling of the linear story that the artist intended to portray when his album was created is lost when listening to randomly selected tracks that bear no acoustic relation to the preceding or subsequently selected track. Thus, personal hard drive and flash-based digital music playback has virtually eliminated the live, on-air music DJ's synergistic touch and has fractured the artist's artfully programmed album listening experience. Portable media player development is also moving into its next phase of mass consumer acceptance such that the devices are becoming commoditized, and in need of unique differentiating features that help them stand out in the market place. Therefore, in light of the above discussed problems, what is needed is an audio selector that automatically selects audio files such that a listener is provided a more enjoyable, cohesive, and organic-sounding listening experience that is similar to one that one would hear from a live, skilled DJ.